


All During the Same Moment

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Ash really thinks he's in love with Lorca.





	All During the Same Moment

Ash Tyler had never been attracted to men. Any men. Never before, before Lorca. It was probably a sick infatuation derived from a sense of indebtment. But it didn’t feel like it. It felt like the day his mother died, he day Shiloh agreed to go to Junior Prom with him, the day Amy finally kissed him and told him she loved him all during one painful, exhilarating moment. Tyler could only say he was in love with the captain who gave him his posting, who saved him from L’Rell. The badass captain with beautiful blue eyes and gentle hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I can't decide between Human!Ash or Klingon!Ash.


End file.
